


A Noiva

by carolss



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: A garota acordou usando seu vestido mais belo e um véu sobre sua cabeça, ambas as peças estão cobertas de sangue.





	A Noiva

A garota acordou usando seu vestido mais belo e um véu sobre sua cabeça, ambas as peças estão cobertas de sangue. Mais cedo naquele dia ela acordou com o nascer do sol acreditando que aquele seria o dia do seu casamento.

Ela leva seus dedos até seu pescoço não há nenhum ferimento. Devia estar lá, ela se lembrava da faca nas mãos de seu pai, de sentir o metal cortando a pele e de entender tarde demais o que estava acontecendo. Seu pai precisava de bons ventos e de uma guerra a ser vencida mais do que ele precisava de uma filha viva e respirando.

Só aí ela nota que ela não está sozinha. É noite e não há estrelas no céu mas um certo brilho parece vir da pele pele da outra jovem mulher com ela no penhasco. Iphigenia fica de joelhos e não ousa se levantar até a mão da deusa ser estendida até ela.

“Olá” Artemis diz.

“Olá...eu não deveria estar morta ? Eu estou grata, mas confusa”

“Sua vida foi dada a mim. Mas eu acredito em te dar uma escolha então você pode para Hades e passar a eternidade lá como a filha de Agamenon, ou vou poderia ficar comigo, você não seria mais uma criança da casa de Atreides e você andaria pelos meus campos e florestas e você seria minha”

Andar pelo mundo novamente. A bela deusa. E não ser mais a filha de seu pai.

“Eu escolho a segunda opção”

“Boa escolha” Artemis disse.

A deusa tira o véu da cabeça da garota e deixa este cair no chão, e para selar o pacto coloca seus lábios sobre os dela.

A garota acordou achando que aquele seria o dia de seu casamento. E ela estava certa.


End file.
